Legion XII
by sweetconformity
Summary: Legion XII returns home to Rome with a newly acquired commander... Blaine Atticus.


_A/N: I'm not even going to lie, I didn't read this over. I promise to go over it tomorrow morning... I've just been holding up publishing this for so long because of all the redrafts. Argh. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Legion XII has been marching from Beneventum for a good week. Carefully rationing their food as they march through both dense and barren lands, setting up temporary forts each night before rest.

Blaine Atticus is exhausted from the brutal amount of miles traveled, approximately twenty-seven per day – Fully armored with belongings dangling on his back.

When Blaine wakes in the morning to have himself a simple loaf of bread whilst taking down the wooden columns holding up his unit's tent, a man stops him. A man sporting an intricately decorated metal cuirass, the leader of the legion – the legate.

Blaine's initial reaction is fear. Blaine has never personally talked to his legate and knows it must be something of significant degree if he's reaching out. He knows upsetting any legate can result in execution, although he's never personally seen his legate order any, he's heard about them, knows that it is legal, and knows that this particular one wouldn't bat an eyelash. Although intelligent, Legate Ovidius is notoriously hot headed.

Legate Ovidius uses his right hand on Blaine's back guiding him past a group of men stacking sheets of goatskin onto the back of a wagon. They stop out of hearing distance from all of the commotion from the camp breakdown. Instead of being thrown into a crowd of pelting fists, Blaine is given sorrowful news. His group's commanding officer, rank of centurion, was found dead in his bed this morning, his body discovered after missing a routine meeting among high-ranking officials.

Centurion Caius was forty-eight years old and being his assistant, Blaine had grown to be professional friends with the man.

"There are no signs of struggle. He looked peaceful, we believe he died while resting. " Ovidius relays remorsefully. He places his hand on Blaine's shoulder gripping firmly to look Blaine straight in the eyes, "Our legion will take at least four more suns and moons before we reach Rome, your unit needs a leader and I've spoken with the other centurions. I want you to take his place."

Blaine has mixed feelings at that.

Ovidius takes Blaine's silence to clarify, "Now, I can only promise you this position temporarily, but if you show competence I promise to put in a good word for your permanence when we reach our destination."

Blaine then notices the helmet tucked under Ovidius' other arm: Caius' helmet. The signature tuft of white horse hair fanned out to lay ear to ear across the top, it is the only difference from Blaine's current helmet which holds both black and white stallion hair, forehead to the back of the neck.

Ovidius extends his arm with the helmet then, a gesture of passing on the torch of duty, "You will take this helmet and pass on your optio one to an assistant of your choosing."

A bit dazed, Blaine gingerly handles the helmet then straightens his back in a sign of strength, "Thank you for your trust legate. My loyalty is strong, I will not let you down."

"I am happy to hear that." Ovidius turns towards camp, looking back, "Get your belongings and meet me at Caius's tent, they're bringing his body to be cremated before we march on."

Jogging back to his camp, Blaine finds his fellow soldiers/friends Thad and Trent hauling bundles of stakes.

"Ay' what was that about there?" Thad huffs while wrapping his arms around the wooden pieces along side of Trent, "Are you in trouble?"

Blaine reaches onto the grass to gather his staff, "Caius died last night." he looks around camp trying to find a specific person, "I'm taking over as centurion temporarily."

"What! That old bastard?" Trent's hold slips slightly.

"Woah, woah! Watch it there. I need my feet to make it home!" Thad stumbles.

"Who's taking your position?" Trent goes on, backing up to a nearby cart.

Blaine's head looks between two of them suggestively. Trent and Thad drop the stakes into the cart then, strolling to Blaine's side.

Thad wraps his arm around Blaine's neck, "I tell you what. You give _me _the optio position and I'll cook your meals for the rest of the trip."

"Ha!" Trent shakes his head, "We're talking about twice the pay here. I'll cook your meals _and _set up your tent for the rest of the trip, that is if they're letting you take Caius' personal one."

"Sold." Blaine tosses his staff to Trent.

Thad frowns, mumbling curses before going back to chores.

Be nice to that staff, I just shined the knob on that and my helmet and wax tablet were by our tent the last time I checked, you can take them."

Trent drawls, "Why thank you _Centurion _Atticus."

Blaine rolls his eyes, walking off towards Caius' tent. There is a crowd of high-ranking officials at entrance there, eyes following Blaine. Blaine notices the body is no longer in bed, now there is a pile of sticks at the far side of camp holding it.

"The legate wanted you to take Caius' armor, it'll be more comfortable since you're now riding on horseback." one of the commanders motions Blaine towards said armor, "You should remove the medals though and bring them to his resting place."

Blaine nods, gathering pieces into his arms.

With some help, Blaine removes his current uniform. Unraveling a bunch of leather straps in the back to drop heaps of iron off of him. He finds that centurion uniform is much easier to put on, much like his tunic except made of ringlets of metal. It matches well with his ordinary bottom, a skirt-like structure made of rawhide strips.

Finally a burgundy cape is clipped onto his shoulder, draping down over his back. He chooses to not yet place on the helmet, out of respect for Caius'.

By now the camp's tents are now replaced with a group of men lined in perfect formation stand in place.

It is the legate and Blaine who ceremoniously place two golden coins on the eyes of the deceased. So when Caius passes into the afterlife he'll be able to pay the ferryman to cross the River of the Dead.

A torch is thrown onto the pile of sticks igniting a glowing fire.

When Blaine mounts on horseback, he sways his horse to take a look at the ashes left behind and smiles to himself, "Cyanide does the trick."

* * *

_A/N: I'm posting pictures of the uniforms mentioned in this chapter and perhaps anything else of significance. _

_Also quick clarifications for words you might not understand..._

_Centurion - Commands a century (group of approximately 80 men)_

_Optio - Sort of what we would call a lieutenant, basically an assistant of a centurion who prods soldiers back in place using a staff and also writes notes in a wax tablet usually holding the duties of the day_

_Cuirass - Metal/Iron plate of armor, the statue of Augustus has him wearing one._


End file.
